dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Majin
Majin is a Japanese term that has two meanings depends on its kanji. With kanji 魔神, it refers to "Demon God". With kanji 魔人, it means a magical being (i.e. a genie or sorcerer) or a demonic or evil entity. Characters Related To The Word 'Majin' Bibidi: Bibidi is Babidi's father and was killed by the Supreme Kai. Bibidi is a short wizard who brought Majin Buu into existence millions of years ago. Quite likely drunk with the power of commanding such a creature, Bibidi embarked on a quest to dominate the universe. This quest involved the elimination of most of the Kaioshin that ruled the universe at the time. Babidi: Babidi is a villain in Dragon Ball Z. He is the son of an evil sorcerer named Bibidi from whom he has learned many magic spells. Dabura the Demon King: Dabura the Demon King is a ruler of a demon realm.1 Existing for thousands of years, Dabra is placed under the wizard Babidi's control by a spell, becomes his right-hand man, and does his bidding. Majin Buu: Majin Buu is a character in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z, based on the original manga series by Akira Toriyama. He makes a reappearance in Dragon Ball GT by Toei Doga and appears briefly in Toriyama's self-parody manga Neko Majin Z. He is the final and major supervillain to appear in the Dragon Ball Z series. Majin Grunts: Babidi's foot soldiers. They were easily defeated by Gohan. They have a resemblance to Pui Pui. Majin Vegeta: Vegeta became a Majin, a follower of Babidi, when Babidi attempted to mystically take control of him. Babidi invaded Vegeta's mind, something he could only achieve because of the hidden depths of evil lurking within his heart, in an effort to use him against the other Z Fighters. It is revealed that Vegeta could have stopped his possession but willingly chose to let Babidi take control of his body, believing that by awakening the evil intentions within himself he would finally be able to defeat Kakarot (Goku). Unlike the other Majin's, Vegeta didn't follow Babidi's orders. Neko Majin: Neko Majin is a short series of one-shot manga chapters by Akira Toriyama, spanning eight total installments released from 1999-2005. It is most notable for its later portion, Neko Majin Z, which is a self-parody of Dragon Ball, the author's most famous work. Pui Pui: Pui Pui is a minion of Babidi, called a Majin, the guardian of level one in Babidi's Spaceship that housed Buu's cocoon. His home planet, Zoon, has a gravity of 10 G's, which he believes is an advantage against other fighters. Spopovich: Spopovich (alternatively translated various ways, such as Supopo-Bitchi) is a character in Dragon Ball Z. He is a competitor in several Tenkaichi Budokai. Yamu: Yamu is paired up with Spopovich and sent to the World Tournament to gather energy for Babidi, the evil wizard. The energy they are sent to gather is needed to awaken Majin Buu. When Yamu and Spopovich complete their task, Babidi kills Spopovich and when Yamu sees this he tries to escape but is killed by Pui Pui, one of Babidi's head cronies. Yakon: Yakon is a character from the anime and manga Dragon Ball Z. While his exact origins are unknown, Yakon's home planet is called Ankoku and is a land shrouded in darkness, giving him the ability to see in the dark. He is a henchman used by Babidi, and is seen as one of his stronger followers. Category:Villains Category:Races